wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Rules Please Read
Forum Rules - Please Read Welcome to the Wild Ones Wiki! Please read through the forum rules before creating your account or doing any action. We've created these rules to ensure a fun, friendly and safe environment for our community members. We request you to be considerate of others and trust that you will treat your fellow community members with the highest level of respect and courtesy. Thanks for being a part of our community, and enjoy your stay! This forum is governed by the Wild Ones Wiki Terms of Service and Privacy Policy. All posts and registered accounts are bound to these agreements. If you do not agree with the terms or service or privacy policy, do not post on this forum. 1. Do not post any mild, obscene or inappropriate language; including hateful, threatening, racist, sexist, slanderous or homophobic speech or imagery. 2. Do not post derogatory comments or attacks against other people or groups. No harassing. 3. Do not post nudity, overtly sexual, copyrighted images or speech, and symbols of hatred of any kind. 4. Please use the search or tag search before posting. Chances are a thread or post already exists. If you can't find what you need then feel free to post. 5. Please create new threads in the appropriate forum, and use a descriptive title. Stay on topic unless you want to, go to Off Topic or post it in Trivia section. Thread locations and titles may be changed by the staff (or our co-rollbacks, rollbacks, administrators and bureaucrats) to more accurately reflect the topic being discussed. 6. Do not make duplicated or nearly identical posts. Spam will not be tolerated. Also, be advised that posting randomly for the sake of raising post count will also not be tolerated. Spam will be deleted. Do not loiter or wander in this forum. 7. Do not advertise or promote non-Playdom sanctioned games, services, referrals, contests, websites or commercial enterprises. 8. Do not promote illegal or adult 18+ substances or activities: including illicit drugs, prostitution, alcohol, and tobacco. Discussion is permitted only in regards to in-game content, this is the only exception. 9. Do not post or ask for information about bots, macros, cheats or hacks of Wild Ones Wiki Forum. This also includes links to sites that may indirectly promote such programs. Similarly, talk about your personal use of such items, or discussion of unreleased content (in other words, content that cannot be obtained by standard means), is also forbidden. 10. Do not discuss or promote actions that may violate Wild Ones Wiki's Terms of Service agreement, Privacy Policy, or the Terms of Service agreement(s) or Privacy Policy(s) of any of our partners (this includes any social network on which Playdom applications are hosted). 11. Do not impersonate any Wild Ones Wiki Special Member in The Help Section. 12. Do not create multiple forum accounts or share your forum account with any other user. Each forum member is allowed only one account. 13. Do not post a topic which is very bloody and gory because this will make us gross. 14. NO mild language, cursing, cunning, swearing, cussing, abduction, spitting or slandering is allowed because these can hurt other's feeling or even they need medical help. 15. NEVER give out your password or any personal information because when the strangers look at it, they may take some action to slander or abduct you. 16. NEVER give out your home address, hometown, IM name, other website usernames, your real image, your real and full name, or telephone number because this may cause others to remember and they may call magazine company to make you to the magazines. 17. NO breaking the law or persuading other people to do so because you will in jail! 18. DON'T include email addresses in your post. If you want to, kindly go to Help and find us to give your email address (not recommended). 19. DON'T pretend to be somebody because we will be puzzled, confused and mystified. You don't want somebody to pretend you, do you? 20. If you like, you can always check with your parents before posting. 21. Don't post any silly things like overusing IPA symbols, emoticons, characters, silly pictures or HTML codes because these can annoy everyone. 22. Be merry. No one wants anybody to be sad or be provoked, do you? Please be kind and gentle and be joyful all the times. Don't be selfish. Just remember the real joy: Jesus, Others and You. You need to care about everybody but not being selfish. 23. No racial or any discrimination. Even though someone is weaker than you for thousands of times, no discrimination is allowed. You don't want to be discriminated, do you? 24. Please use the Candidates for deletion, Candidates of speedy deletion and Candidates for super speedy deletion (should be used when it is very severe) if any pages are mistaken, vandalized or contaminated. Please put tag when it is not too serious, tag when it is severe and for tragedy. 25. Do not put any specific games that is off topic to Wild Ones which is NOT from Trivia. (You should know the meaning of trivia - additional information) You are responsible for knowing the rules as they are written. These rules are not meant to be all encompassing, and Wild Ones Wiki reserves the right to interpret the rules and moderate the forum at their own discretion. It is important that you review these rules regularly to ensure you are updated as to any changes. Should you have any questions, please re-read the rules before posting or contact one of us in Help. You must accept the Terms of Service before writing a topic. You can also refer the terms of service in Wikia by click here. Thank you, Jan Carlo Velasco for proofreading and add on Wild Ones Wiki Forum forumheader